Moments Between
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Bond est introuvable. Q a attendu, des jours et des jours, des nouvelles de son agent. [TRADUCTION Natalieashe]


**Note du traducteur : Et oui, encore une traduction James Bond ! Je peux plus m'en passer... x) J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lectuuuure :D**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyooooone :coeur :**

 **Résumé : Bond est introuvable. Q a attendu, des jours et des jours, des nouvelles de son agent.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. 007 et Q appartiennent à Ian Fleming (un peu à Sam Mendes et à Barbara Broccoli aussi) et l'histoire appartient à Natalieashe!**

 **Où trouver l'histoire : s/11043546/1/Moments-Between**

* * *

 **Moments Between**

 **\- Natalieashe -**

* * *

Dans les blancs entre chaque respiration, il existe des moments comme ça. Aux bords doux, flous qui n'appartiennent à aucune contrainte de temps parce qu'ils devraient durer éternellement dans la poitrine, sans un « puis ». Ce n'est pas un fait palpable, mesurable avec précision. C'est un temps précis qui peut être défini par une série de chiffres. Le moment précis où il tombe amoureux est l'instant où il arrête tout et tombe juste. Une longue chute vertigineuse qui dure encore et toujours mais terminée en un instant. Avant ça, il était l'homme plus fort quand il était seul. Ensuite, il se perd et cherche, meilleur que cet homme, plus faible qu'un enfant mais regorgeant, là au fond de la poitrine, d'un tel espoir qu'il craint que ce dernier ne le balaye.

Il attend à la porte, à mi-chemin entre les ténèbres et la lumière, effrayé à l'idée de franchir ce seuil pour faire de cet instant un moment réel. Son Amour dort, bercé contre des oreillers moelleux, oublieux de l'important changement qu'il a opéré, et peut-être en train de rêver. Il se décale légèrement et gémit en signe de détresse, recroquevillant ses longs membres contre son corps maigre; sa tête pousse contre le tissu lisse couleur crème. Plus qu'un adolescent, moins qu'un homme. Beaucoup plus que ce qu'il mérite.

Il boite silencieusement jusqu'au sofa et tombe à genoux, taché de sang et fatigué. _Ses_ cils noirs balayent _sa_ peau ivoire, encore humide de ses larmes, et sous _ses_ paupières cernées, _ses_ prunelles vont et viennent, scintillantes. _Son_ souffle doux passe _ses_ lèvres entrouvertes, bien en chair et appétissante dans la lumière du petit matin et _oh mon dieu,_ pourquoi ne peut-il pas les embrasser maintenant ?

D'une main éraflée tendue, il effleure gentiment une boucle sombre sur le front de son Amour, les mèches soyeuses s'entortillent autour de ses doigts épais. Le jeune homme change de position, tournant la tête au contact et, soudainement, les doigts du blond sont enterrés dans les douces vagues noires de la nuque gracile. Il laisse tomber sa tête, front contre le tissu gris pelucheux de l'épaule de l'autre, et prend un long moment pour respirer. Ça sent la vanille et le bois épicé, le patchouli et le citron vert.

\- James ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs est brisé, trop d'émotions ont déjà été déversées désormais. Ses larmes salées coulent une nouvelle fois, balayant ses cils et luisant dans la pénombre. Il est recroquevillé dans la peur que le rêve ne soit pas réel.

\- Je suis là, fredonne l'autre, tout en massant légèrement les muscles tendus du cou trop maigre, cachant ses propres yeux humides dans la chaleur duveteuse du hoodie ouvert. Les bras maigrichons se referment sur lui et sert le rêve tout contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu es ici ?

\- Silence.

Les doigts fins pétrissent ses épaules, s'approchant finalement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme puisse poser un baiser sur les courts cheveux blonds. Il n'ose pas espérer que tout cela soit réel, n'ouvre pas les yeux de peur que le moment ne se dissipe comme de la fumée. Les lèvres sèches se collent aux siennes et son cœur se gonfle.

Elles ont le goût les cigarettes et de l'Earl Grey, du Whiskey et de la joie, et ils se prélassent dans la saveur d'être « plus que ça », donnant, recevant, partageant leur amour.

\- Je t'aime, susurre le blond et aussi étonnant que cela soit, ces trois mots lui font réaliser qu'il n'est plus seul.

Les baisers forment un chemin sur les joues striées de larmes et finalement, finalement, son Amour ouvre les yeux et voit la promesse qui brûle dans le bleu d'un ciel d'été.

\- James.

Des bras forts le sortent de l'étreinte des oreillers, le prenant dans ses bras. Son Amour se blottit contre la chemise froissée, murmurant de douces idioties tout contre les muscles fermes, confiant en le berceau qui le transporte, qui le recouche et s'enroule autour de lui.

\- Je suis en sécurité.

\- Tu es en sécurité, acquiesce-t-il, la fin des mots fissurant le silence.

Le soulagement est un éclat de passion, le baiser tourne dure et devient affamé, ses doigts laissant des ecchymoses, le faisant glisser vers le bas pour réduire l'espace entre eux. Les vêtements, coquilles externes, sont arrachés, les laissant nus et tremblants d'une nécessité impérieuse de toucher et d'être touché. Se réconfortant mutuellement de leur présence, ils continueront.

\- James, halète-t-il, le souffle volé, la respiration partagée. James.

\- Je t'aime, jure-t-il.

Besoin et désespoir, une spirale ascendante de désirs ni douce ou prudente, mais brutale dans son honnêteté. Les dents éraflent et piquent la peau, sa bouche est chaude et humide, laissant des traces foncées de possession sur sa pâleur lunaire. Les mains calleuses jouent dans les angles vifs et sur les surfaces planes, tirent, poussent et apaisent jusqu'à ce que le corps cri.

\- James, se lamente-t-il lorsque tout est trop, lorsqu'il sait qu'il pourrait voler en éclat et ne jamais être entier à nouveau. James, soupire-t-il quand ils se fondent tendrement, dans les moments perdus entre chaque respiration, chatouillant la peau sensible.

\- Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il.

Tous les moments perdus, leur amour déclaré.

 **Voilà, c'est tout con mais pour Noël, je ne voyais qu'un OS tout fluffy, tout doux :coeur: J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Un petit commentaire pour l'auteur?**

 **A tout bientôt les Louloups et fêtez la fin d'année avec bonne humeur!**


End file.
